


Desire, Not Fear

by Dazzledfirestar



Series: Hands of Time Verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Issues, M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally get a chance to reconnect. But first things first. Nick and Phil feel they owe Clint a little something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire, Not Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's [trope bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/141960.html#cutid1), Prompt: Hurt/Comfort and my [porn table](http://dazzledfirestar.livejournal.com/151061.html) for avengers_tables on LJ, prompt "foreplay". 
> 
> It's also a missing scene to my [Hands of Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/703493) fic. You don't have to have read that to read this, but it might help give some context to this little vacation. What you need to know is that it's post Avengers, not canon compliant, Clint's dealing with his post-Loki issues like a mature adult (and dragged NIck and Phil into therapy with him), and Nick was recently injured on the job.

The door creaked a little on its hinges as Phil pushed it open. It was rustic, warm, inviting. Exactly what he’d asked for when he started setting up this vacation. And exactly what they all needed after the last few months. He heard Nick grunt behind him. “Don’t tell me you let him carry his bag in.”

“Are you going to be able to stop him? Six years in and I still don’t know how to do that.” Clint grumbled and pushed past Phil into the hallway. 

Phil turned and took the bag off Nick’s shoulder. “You’re an idiot.”

“I can handle a bag. I’m not completely fucking useless.” Nick grumbled even more than Clint as he glanced into the house.

“You took a bullet, Boss. You’re allowed to let us do the heavy lifting.” Clint leaned back and kissed Nick quickly. It didn’t quite stop the grumbling though.

“Go check out the kitchen. See if it meets your standards while we put all this stuff away.” Phil saw the quick glint of curiosity in Nick’s eye before kissing him himself. “We’ll head in to get groceries in a bit.”

“Is it a Nick cooks kind of night?” Clint grinned and started up the stairs. “I love Nick cooks nights!”

“If you two will let me stand up on my own for a couple hours, yeah. I can cook.”

“Stop it. We’re allowed to hover.” Clint chuckled and disappeared into one of the two doors upstairs. One was the washroom with a very large tub and the other was the bedroom. Phil had assurances that the bed was huge and very comfortable. If it could fit all three of them without anyone falling out in the middle of the night, he’d be happy. 

“Are you going to do this the whole time we’re here?” Nick moved down the hall, speaking softly.

Phil put down the bags and dropped the keys into a small bowl on the side table by the door. “Are you going to grumble the whole time?”

“No.”

“Good. Then just let us take care of you a little. Clint’s right. You got shot. You can take it easy for a couple days anyway.” He wrapped his arms around Nick’s waist and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“I’m not good at taking it easy.”

“None of us are.” He laughed softly as Nick turned in his arms and kissed his lips. “Maybe it’s time to learn.”

Nick kissed him again, clearly thinking that was enough of an answer. Maybe it was. If that was the way to get him to relax, Phil was not going to complain and he was sure Clint would agree. There hadn’t been any doubt in his mind as he set all this up that this rare little vacation would be filled with plenty of time to spend naked and very relaxed together. That had been the reasoning behind the giant bed and tub and shower, after all. The thought was that with everything that had happened, they needed a recharge; some time to remember why the risks were necessary. Why they’d started all of this in the first place. Why they kept it all up. Why they’d all fallen in love in the first place.

A giant bed seemed like a good place to do that.

He felt Clint’s hands on his shoulders a moment later and his lips on the back of Phil’s neck seconds after that. “Starting without me?”

“We need groceries…” Phil put up a vain little argument against falling into bed together at that very second.

“It’s 1 in the afternoon. They’ll be open for awhile yet.”

“I’m kind of hoping you’ll say the same about me.” Clint’s grin was nearly audible. Phil couldn’t help the laugh that brought on.

“I don’t think I have an argument against that.” He shook his head and leaned back into Clint as he wrapped his arms around Phil and Nick. “Upstairs then?”

“I wouldn’t mind checking out the bed.” Nick nuzzled Phil’s throat before kissing Clint with the same lazy passion he’d kissed Phil with. Phil felt Clint’s hips push forward as Nick’s hand connected with his ass. “Should we just lay you out and take turns?”

Clint shivered against Phil. “Jesus… I love it when you talk dirty.”

“He is damn good at it.” Phil smiled up at Nick. “And that is a very tempting idea. It’s been far too long since we took him apart.”

“It really has.” Nick hummed softly. “And we’ve got all the time in the world out here.”

The whimper Clint let out went straight to Phil’s cock. “Stop talking about it and do it then!” 

Phil laughed fondly, turning his head and kissing Clint’s lips. “And still so damn pushy.”

“It’ll happen a lot sooner if you get your ass upstairs and naked.” 

The heat of Clint’s body disappeared and Phil shook his head as he listened to the quick steps—possibly taking them two at a time—up the stairs. “I wouldn’t mind doing that to you too while we’re here.”

“Oh I think that can be arranged.” Nick smirked and kissed Phil deeply again. “You’ll get a turn too.”

“Can’t wait.” Phil felt his cock twitch again at the idea of letting the two men he loved do whatever they wanted to him. “We should get up there and get started.”

“Yes we should.” Nick chuckled and smacked Phil’s ass as he headed toward the stairs. “Wouldn’t want him getting impatient.”

“Too late for that, I’m sure.”

As they entered the bedroom, Clint was already lying down, covers kicked to the floor as he’d spread out across the width of the bed. The description had been accurate. It was huge and Clint was taking up as much room as he could. Nick’s hand came down on his thigh a moment later. “So damn eager.”

“Can’t blame me for that, can you?” Clint licked his lips and looked up at Nick with half hooded eyes. “You know how hard you two get me.”

Phil sat down at the end of the bed and wrapped his hand around Clint’s cock. “I think we’re well aware.” Clint’s hips jerked up against his hand and he hissed as Phil slowly stroked the length. “Don’t want this to end too soon, do you?”

Clint shook his head and tried to take a deep breath. It came out on a moan as Nick’s fingers absently played with his nipples. “Please…”

“We’ll get you there.” Nick leaned down, kissing his lips. “Just lay back and enjoy it.” 

“What do you want, Clint?”

“Both of you.” He moaned again, his hips almost jerking up again as Phil’s fingers floated over his balls. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth for a second before he continued. He knew they’d want specifics. It was part of the game but he wasn’t really far enough into that head space to just say it without questioning whether or not it was a good idea. “D-did you bring the blindfold?”

Nick smiled and kissed him again. “Yeah, we did.” It wasn’t something Clint asked for often anymore, or ever had, really. It was a sign he wanted to shut everything but them out and it usually worked very well for that. Whether he was thinking too hard about Nick’s health or Phil’s mental state or his own, Phil didn’t know. But asking for the blindfold meant he wanted some quiet time, mentally and he wanted them to take him there.

Before Nick had finished speaking, Phil had bent and pulled the bag holding all the toys and accoutrements they’d brought along closer and fished out the blindfold. He crawled up the mattress to straddle Clint’s hips. “Up.”

Clint smiled and lifted his head, his eyes closing as Phil pulled the mask down over his eyes. He moaned softly as he head fell back against the pillows and Nick kissed his lips again. “Good?”

Clint nodded. “Yeah. Perfect.”

“Good.” Nick kept kissing his lips, glancing down the line of Clint’s body at Phil. Phil smiled, fingers teasing over Clint’s balls again, making him shiver. Clint arched up off the bed as Nick’s hand closed around his cock and Phil’s lips joined his fingers. “It’s been far too long since you let us take care of you.”

“Pay back time?” He laughed breathlessly.

Phil hummed against the soft skin under his lips. “More of a thank you.” Clint’s hips tried to buck up under the kiss. “You’ve spent too much time taking care of us and not yourself.”

“I… oh god…” Clint bit his lip and spread his legs wider. Phil took the hint, nipping softly at the insides of his tights. “You needed me…”

“And you needed us.” Nick pressed a kiss to Clint’s lips, swallowing the shuddering moan he let out as Phil’s tongue worked back from his balls. Nick’s voice was soft as he kept talking. “We’ve got you. You’re safe.” Those words seemed loaded. Even though Clint had worked through some of the issues surrounding his time with Loki, those words seemed to settle him, calm him in a way that had been rare enough before things had gone to hell. He knew it only made Nick—and himself, really—more determined to make sure he felt loved and safe. 

He cried out, shakily and a little broken already as Phil’s tongue circled his hole. Phil pulled back long enough to slide one of the thick pillows under Clint’s hips and grab the lube before continuing to trace circles with the tip of his tongue. They got smaller and tighter and firmer as he went, drawing desperate whines and gasps from Clint and he nearly sobbed as Phil’s tongue pressed just into him.

Nick’s hand had slowed but he kept talking to Clint. “You look so damn good like this. Laid out with Phil’s head between your legs. Shaking and so ready for us.” Clint cried out again as Phil eased the tip of one lubed finger into him. “That good?”

Phil looked up to see Clint nodded. “Yes… fuck, yes! More… please I need—“

“I know you do. We’ll get you there.” Nick kissed Clint’s lips again before smiling down at Phil.

He took the hint, swirling the tip of his tongue over the ring of muscle before pulling his finger out and slowly adding a second one. Clint arched up again, groping for Nick’s hand and trying to speed his strokes.

“Please…”

“Okay.” Phil heard that fond note in Nick’s voice that only came out when one of them was on the edge. “You want to come like this or do you want one of us to fuck you?”

Phil listened to the quick panting breaths as Clint tried to think. “I… fuck, Phil don’t stop! I can’t wait…Nick…” the words disappeared in a desperate groan.

Phil smiled against Clint’s thigh and traced the stretched ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue again. He rolled his eyes up, catching a glimpse of Clint’s hand wrapped around Nick’s wrist as Nick stroked him faster. He could hear the low rumble of Nick’s voice as he talked Clint through it. “We’ve got you. We love you. Let it go, Clint. We’ve got you.”

Phil gently pressed his tongue in along side his fingers and that—or what Nick was saying to him—finally did it. Clint cried out, his body shaking with the force of the orgasm until he was limp and breathless. “Oh my god…” he whined a little as Phil worked his fingers out of him and got up to grab a towel and clean up a little.

When he came back into the room, Clint was in full clinging mode, wrapped solidly around Nick, the blindfold lost somewhere on the floor; probably under the bed. Nick’s hand moved up and down his back and Phil just stood, watching them for a minute. “Coming back in?” Nick looked up at him and smiled.

It was all the invitation he needed and he pressed close to Clint and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Clint turned, blinking sleepily. “Hey.”

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Clint smiled and leaned back into him until Phil had full access to his lips. “I didn’t know how much I needed that…”

“We did.” Nick pressed a kiss to Clint’s temple.

He blinked again. “Part of the plan?”

“Something like that.” Phil smiled, his fingers stroking over Clint’s hip. “We all needed this.”

“Is this what the next week is going to be like?” Clint barely got the question out before he yawned. 

Phil’s smile morphed into a smirk. “No. I think we’re still planning on fucking you later.”

“Yay.” Clint let out a soft laugh and snuggled deeper into their embrace and the mattress. He stirred slightly as if something had just occurred to him. “Groceries can wait right?”

Phil laughed. “Yeah, I think we can order in tonight. Everybody’s earned a little rest.”

Nick smiled and shook his head. “I could not agree more.”


End file.
